Something Other Than
by katen1993
Summary: "I was wondering if you would say something to me other than 'I'll bite you to death'," Dino said, scratching his neck. "You're retarded. I'm going home" Hibari said as he walked towards the door


**Author's rambling area: Okay... So this is my first KHR fic... So pleasedontbitemetodeath... *cough*Okay... So, I won't make this longer because who reads this stuff anyway? XD**

**Hmm... This fic contains a tiny bit of shonen-ai, you know, boy x boy. To be specific, this will be a Hibari x Dino fic (cause I just love 'em XD). Oh and this was not beta-ed. So if there are grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, feel free to point it out to me. And also, Hibari might be a wee bit out of his character. **

**So... On with the stuff...**

**~ Me no owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cause if I do, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions XD.**

**

* * *

**

**Something Other Than...**

It was a peaceful day in Namimori. But for a certain Hibari Kyoya, things will not be peaceful with _him _around.

"What do you want, bronco?" Hibari asked, not even sparing the older a glance.

He did not think he will still see 'the irritating blond' (he calls him) 10 years in the future. He thought he would have disappeared from the face of the Earth or got abducted by aliens or tripped on his own two feet and got hospitalized then died.

"Now now, Kyoya. That's not really nice of you. And here I was, thinking that I'll be received warmly by my only student. Geez, you haven't changed at all" Dino's 10-years-later self said. From a safe distance behind Dino stood Romario, who is keeping an eye on his boss.

"I could say the same thing for you, bronco. You're still irritating and pathetic as before" Hibari said, standing up and looking at Dino

"So, what do you want?" Hibari said, watching Hibird fly away from him.

"Well, you know that Choice is just around the corner. So I thought I'd train you and-"

_Clang_

"Ah. So you're here to be bitten to death" Hibari said as Dino blocked his attack

"Geez... You never change, do you?" Dino said as he prepared for Hibari's next attack.

"Shut and fight, bronco" Hibari said as he launched an attack on Dino. The two continued to fight while Romario and Kusakabe (who appeared a few minutes after the 'training' started) watched from the sidelines.

"I see you have gotten better, Kyoya" Dino said as he dodged Hibari's tonfa

"I could say the same thing to you, bronco. Now I really want to bite you to death" Hibari said as he continued to attack Dino.

They continued their fight til dusk with Romario and Kusakabe watching them.

"Hey, Kyoya-" _Clang_ "-why don't we" _Clang _"-call this a day?" _Clang_

"Hey, Kyoya! Are you listening to me?" Dino said as he continued to dodge Hibari's tonfas (and a deadly pair too).

"Guess there's no helping it" Dino said. When Hibari advanced to attack him, he kicked Hibari, sending him flying on to the wall.

"Now will you listen to me?" Dino said as he approached Hibari.

"What is it, bronco?" Hibari said as he remained sitting on the concrete floor.

"How about we call this a day?" Dino said, offering his hand to Hibari who ignored it.

"Hmph" Hibari said and began walking away

"Ah! Kyoya! Wait! I have something to ask you" Dino said. Hibari stopped on his tracks, indicating for Dino to continue

"Well, you see every time I come here to train you, you always say 'I'll bite you to death' so..." Dino trailed off

"So?" Hibari pressed on, turning to look at him.

"I was wondering if you would say something to me other than 'I'll bite you to death'," Dino said, scratching his neck

"That's what you're wondering about?" Hibari asked, looking at Dino as if he was retarded ("Well he's retarded anyway" Hibari thought)

"Well, um, yeah" Dino said, looking at the floor

"You're retarded. I'm going home" Hibari said as he walked towards the door

"Oh, and bronco?" Hibari paused from turning the knob

"Hmm? What is it, Kyoya?" Dino said, looking at his student.

"I love you to death" As soon as Hibari said that, he disappeared from Dino's sight. Dino, on the other hand, remained blinking as if disbelieving what he heard. After a few minutes, Dino smiled.

"I love you too, Kyoya"

**

* * *

****Author's rambling areaL So... how was it? Please let me know what you think through your reviews (criticism is very welcome)**


End file.
